


Два лучших в мире…

by Greenmusik



Series: Fandom Kombat 2018 [47]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Double Penetration, F/M, Fetish, Masturbation, Physiology, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 13:18:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18550564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenmusik/pseuds/Greenmusik
Summary: иногда Пеппер нужна пара крепких членов





	Два лучших в мире…

**Author's Note:**

> пепперцентрик, очень много слова "член", всё очень плохо

Пеппер просыпается задолго до нужного времени: её будит антикошмарный браслет. Одна из недавних и самых популярных новинок от Старк Индастриз. Оно и неудивительно: у всего мира нынче кошмары. У Пеппер на запястье — прототип, собранный Тони специально для неё.  
  
Пеппер задыхается, сердце колотится, перед глазами всё ещё стоит бесцветный пепел, горсть разлетающихся атомов, лишённых всего, что их связывало. В горле сухо саднит: она снова пыталась кричать во сне, беззвучно выдыхая наяву. Глаза щиплет от слёз. Лицо, скорее всего, покраснело, но в предрассветных сумерках этого не видно, и сейчас она осторожно встанет с кровати, скользнёт в ванную, приведёт себя в порядок и вернётся. И у неё будет секс. У неё будет самый замечательный в мире секс, после которого она вырубится и, наплевав на все будильники, проспит до полудня. Без кошмаров.  
  
Пеппер строго следует намеченному плану: медленно выпутывается из перекрученных простыней, неслышно уходит в ванную, мягко ступая по пушистому ковру, прикрывая за собой дверь и запираясь, чтобы в спальню не проникло ни звука. Полупрозрачная ночнушка оседает у ног блестящими силками. Пеппер делает шаг, и царство гладкого цветного стекла, металла и пушистых полотенец принимает её, обнимает теплом босые ступни, гладит ласковыми душевыми струями. Уперевшись ладонями в стену, Пеппер судорожно выдыхает. Всё. Здесь можно дать себе волю.  
  
Пеппер всхлипывает, пока вода бьёт её по спине и по плечам, смывая мрачные мысли, унося остатки кошмара в прикрытое резной решёткой отверстие в полу. Через некоторое время Пеппер распрямляется, тянется за гелем для душа, долго придирчиво выбирает запах — возбуждающий и нежный, покрывает им себя от макушки до кончиков пальцев на ногах, разминает мышцы, трёт кожу, разгоняя кровь, пропитывая себя будоражащим ароматом и теплом. Охает, скользнув ладонями по груди. Потом возвращается, уже целенаправленно водя ладонями по всё сильнее твердеющим соскам, наслаждаясь ощущением двойной стимуляции; неохотно отнимает одну руку, чтобы сделать воду прохладнее, но на пути обратно вместо того, чтобы снова положить руку на грудь, ведёт её вниз, вычерчивая скользкие узоры на животе, ныряя пальцами между бёдер. Разводит в стороны уже налившиеся возбуждением складочки, потирает подушечками пальцев набухающий клитор.  
  
Пеппер не собирается кончать под душем — она вернётся в спальню, где её ждут два замечательных крепких члена, которые в последнее время рады её вниманию в любое время суток. В любой позиции. В любой последовательности. Замечтавшись, она чуть не забывает прекратить себя ласкать, и некоторое время стоит, опираясь руками о стену и снова пытаясь отдышаться и даже всхлипывая — но теперь повод значительно приятнее.  
  
Пеппер выключает душ, но не торопится заматываться в полотенце. Присаживается над биде, тянет на себя головку лейки, крутит, настраивая ровную струю, облизывает сузившийся наконечник и упирает его в пока что сжатый сфинктер ануса. Мышцы расходятся под лёгким нажимом, и Пеппер включает воду — ненадолго, только чтобы вымыть накопившееся за ночь. Позыв облегчиться окончательно пробуждает её сознание, и Пеппер, выключив воду, привычным движением пересаживается на стоящий рядом унитаз. Становится хорошо, пусто, свободно, но она повторяет процедуру ещё и ещё, с каждым разом всё уменьшая количество вливаемой в себя воды, пока та второй раз не выходит без примесей.  
  
Пеппер снова ныряет под душ, споласкивает с кожи выступившую испарину, щиплет себя за зудящие соски. Выключив воду, тянется за полотенцем и заворачивается в него целиком, лаская кожу. Считает до десяти, выкручивается из впитавшей всю лишнюю влагу ткани, набрасывает второе полотенце на волосы — Тони как-то сказал, что даже лысая женщина обязательно накручивает себе после душа чалму, и Пеппер с этим согласна. Она — точно будет, даже если облысеет.  
  
Пеппер не торопится выходить. У неё ещё есть дела здесь. Два важных дела, заключённых в простые гладкие бутылочки: молочко для тела и смазка. Иногда она размышляет, что хорошо бы выйти смазанной, передать бутылочку с молочком в ласковые мужские руки, доверчиво подставиться… Нет. Она всё сделает сама. Хватит с неё пропущенных участков и залитой постели.  
  
Пеппер втирает молочко круговыми движениями, шлёпает там, где кожа грубее, мурлычет под нос навязчивый мотивчик, слов которого никак не может вспомнить. Снова и снова возвращается взглядом к бутылочке со смазкой и думает, что сказал бы Тони и как покраснел бы Хэппи, поймай они её на этом. В груди становится тепло, и Пеппер улыбается, втирая в ставшую ещё более нежной кожу последнюю белую каплю.  
  
Пеппер мелко дёргает пальцами, расслабляя мышцы, удостоверяется, что те не сжимаются от прикосновения, выдавливает смазку себе на пальцы — в нос бьёт коричный аромат, прекрасно сочетающийся с выбранным чуть ранее гелем для душа — и пропихивает в анус сразу три пальца, сложив так, чтобы как можно больше смазки оказалось внутри. Сжимается и медленно вытягивает пальцы обратно, чуть прокручивая туда-сюда, дразня себя и разрабатывая. Не сдерживается, размазывает остатки смазки по малым губам и клитору, обводит по краю вход во влагалище. Смазка чуть пощипывает слизистые и нежную кожу вокруг, раздражая, вызывая усиленный приток крови, разогревая её тело для более серьёзного проникновения, которое ждёт её в спальне.  
  
Пеппер выходит из ванной в облаке влажного воздуха, благоухая возбуждением и корицей. Включает свет, ловит на себе возбуждённые взгляды и улыбается. И получает улыбки в ответ. Молчаливые. Она установила это правило, потому что её спальня — её правила. Так что никаких звуков в спальне, кроме тех, что издаёт тело. Никаких стонов, никаких слов, никаких имён. Только сон и наслаждение.  
  
Пеппер раскидывается на постели, ровно по центру, протягивает руки по обе стороны от себя и касается пальчиками двух упругих тёплых головок, мнёт, обхватывает кольцом, тянет на себя. Целует, поворачивая голову, сначала одну, потом вторую. Два лучших в мире — по крайней мере, лично для Пеппер — члена. Первый — ровный почти по всей длине, чуть изогнутый вверх, с подтянутыми, будто Тони постоянно на грани оргазма, яичками. Второй — конусовидный, сильно раздающийся у основания, затыкающий Пеппер плотно-плотно. Сегодня она хочет оба сразу, и она показывает это, разводя широко ноги и демонстрируя ярко-розовую блестящую от смазки промежность, а потом переворачивается, прямо на ходу беря кончик члена Хэппи в рот, придерживая согнутой в локте рукой, а другой рукой играет, приставляя головку члена Тони то ко входу влагалища, то к анусу, но пока что не позволяя войти.  
  
Пеппер сглатывает вокруг упёршейся в горло головки. Её рот раскрыт очень широко, чтобы не повредить нежную упругую плоть зубами. От левого уголка губ по подбородку течёт влажное, и Пеппер наконец насаживается на замерший у входа во влагалище второй член. Головка в горле очень уместно заглушает готовый вырваться стон, Пеппер давится и сжимается уже на обоих стволах, чувствуя себя насаженной на вертел. Она чуть смещает руку, которой придерживает врывающийся в её рот член, чтобы пропустить его чуть глубже, но лишь чуть. Снова давится и сжимается, елозя сосками по складкам на простынях. По щекам стекают рефлекторные слёзы, и Пеппер выпускает член Хэппи изо рта и утирает их, а затем подаётся вперёд, соскакивая с члена Тони, и некоторое время тяжело дышит, лишь направляя руками, пока позиция на кровати меняется для следующей её задумки.  
  
Пеппер с улыбкой оглядывает получившуюся композицию, снова ловит ответные улыбки и поднимается на ноги, чуть покачиваясь на мягком матрасе. Осторожно переступает, замерев над устремлёнными вверх подрагивающими, блестящими от слюны и смазки головками самых лучших в мире членов. Медленно опускается, чувствуя, как возбуждение стучит в ушах поднявшимся кровяным давлением, и, сделав глубокий вдох, ещё медленнее насаживается: влагалищем — на член Хэппи, анусом — на член Тони.  
  
Пеппер заполнена настолько, что ей не хочется двигаться, ей хочется вечно так сидеть, ощущая в себе эти два члена, но так нельзя, и она принимается едва заметно покачиваться туда-сюда, ещё не поднимаясь, не скользя, но то и дело задыхаясь от меняющихся углов, под которыми распирающие её члены давят на чувствительные точки внутри её тела. Потом этого становится мало, и Пеппер начинает приподниматься и опускаться, сначала равномерно, потом всё более рваными и резкими движениями, то с силой насаживаясь, то почти соскальзывая. Спальня тоже наполнена — совсем как Пеппер. Звуки скользящей плоти, хлюпанье смазки и текущего из Пеппер женского сока, шлепки. И самый лучший и желанный — заполошный звук окончательно сбитого от приближающегося оргазма дыхания.  
  
Пеппер, похоже, на некоторое время забывает, как дышать, в ушах шумит, мышцы ног и рук ноют. Оргазм накрывает неожиданно, короткой смазанной вспышкой, едва пробиваясь через фоновое удовольствие, и Пеппер понимает, что кончила, только почувствовав, что её мышцы сжимаются без малейшего её в этом участия. Она всё же всхлипывает, тяжело заваливаясь набок, соскальзывая с обоих членов сразу. Сейчас-сейчас, она только немного полежит, отдышится, и можно будет продолжить… Сейчас…  
  
Пеппер смотрит через плечо на растрёпанные раскрасневшиеся лица, отражающиеся во множестве зеркал, заполняющих её спальню, переводит взгляд ниже. Рядом с ней лежат два идеальных, два самых лучших, два всегда готовых доставить ей удовольствие, существующие каждый в единственном экземпляре дилдо. Тони не стал спрашивать, зачем ей это. Не стал шутить — он вообще больше не шутит. Просто сделал и отдал. Даже инструкцию приложил. Пеппер не знает, рассказал ли он Хэппи: она не может видеть Хэппи, ей всё время кажется, что он снова рассыплется вокруг неё — именно это она видит в своих кошмарах. А с Тони без Хэппи Пеппер быть не может. Сам Тони вообще вряд ли может быть с кем-то в этом смысле, потому что в процессе возвращения всех с того света утратил то, что держало на этом свете его самого.  
  
Пеппер поднимает руку, мечтая смести перемазанные дилдо с постели, и снова видит множество собственных отражений. Встрёпанных, раскрасневшихся, мокрых от слёз и с перекошенными в беззвучных рыданиях губами.


End file.
